1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance system for a pontoon boat powered by an outboard motor and more particularly to a guidance system which reduces substantially the turning radius of the pontoon boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently the steering mechanism of a pontoon boat, powered by an outboard motor, consists of a steering wheel connected to a push-pull cable. The push-pull cable is mechanically coupled to the outboard motor so that the outboard motor pivots about its base in response to a lateral movement of the push-pull cable. The angular rotation of the outboard motor abouts its base is limited by the lateral motion of the push-pull cable. In effect, the outboard motor rotates only about thirty-five degrees in either direction from its straight line position. Although it is impossible to turn the outboard motor eighty-five degrees in either direction from the straight line position with the present steering mechanism, such as ability would enhance the maneuverability of the pontoon boat. Since pontoon boats are generally owned and used by people who enjoy fishing and relaxing in calm water, this inability to turn sharply detracts from the commercial value of the pontoon boats because they are restrained from entering small inlets along a lake front.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,994, entitled Steering Connection for Outboard Motors, issued to John F. Morse on Aug. 11, 1964, teaches an apparatus for efficiently connecting a mechanical motion transmitting device of the push-pull cable variety to an outboard motor. The apparatus includes a telescopically extensible connector assembly which mechanically links the core of the push-pull cable to the motor. This connector assembly is connected to the casing of the push-pull cable by a guiding member which is also anchored to the boat. Within the guiding is a telescopically reciprocable rigid cable ram member, one end of which is connected to the core of the push-pull cable and the other end of which is attached to the motor. This apparatus may be used on various types of boats, including pontoon boats. One of the object of the invention taught in this patent is to provide a steering system employing a push-pull cable in which there is no physical interference between the motor and the control cable through the full turn and tilt ranges of the motor. The above-named inventor has another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,443, which taught a push-pull cable which included in a single cable the necessary structure for effecting remote control by the application of either tensile or compressive forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,491, entitled Hydraulic Boat Steering Control, issued to Elmer D. Dunning on May 4, 1965, teaches a hydraulic boat steering control that includes a steering shaft having a pinion connected to one end thereof operatively associated with a master piston and cylinder assembly in which the piston is displaced by a rack disposed in a meshing relationship with the pinion. Associated with the directional changing device is a slave piston and cylinder assembly which is pivotally conected at one end about a fixed point. The free end of the slave assembly is connected by a piston rod to the directional changing device. A conduit device connects the respective master assembly to the slave assembly.
Furthermore, the steering mechanisms for pontoon boats are standardized and any improvement to the guidance system must be easy to install.